That Second Mutation
by KillerShoe
Summary: A young girl reunites with the x men. As she discovers her mutation, every other mutant develops a second mutation. Jean's is the Phoenix. Full summary & pairing inside. Rubbish summary but it gets to the point. Rating may go up.Abandoned...
1. Prologue

This takes place after Apocalypse and 'Forge' has redone his transporter for Kurt. This (I think and hope) will be an eventual Logan/Oc story. If you have ideas sned them to me.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_*Song & Lyrics_*

Summary:

A young mutant girl reunites with the x-men after a few years after being sent to juvenile hall. As she discovers her mutation, every mutant begins to develop a second mutation. Even Xavier and Magneto. Unfortunatly for Jean - her mutation is the Phoenix.

Pairings : Slight Kurt/OC, Kitty/Kurt, Rogue/Remy, Logan/OC, Scott/Jean… Anyone I've missed out?

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men. Duhh! I own my oc though.

* * *

(Kurt POV)

"NO Forge! I'm not going to do it again. Not after last time!" I screamed at him. "Remember? The whole creepy creatures running around? We almost got exposed?"

Forge looked at me like I was dumb.

"I've told you about twenty times now! I've checked it so many times I've lost count!"

"We don't know what might happen if we tried it again! Have you even asked professor X?" I knew I would win this.

"Yes I have. Do you want me get him?" He snapped at me. I knew he would say this - he always does. Silly man. That's the reason I always win! I heard he is gay. Good job I'm straight!

"Yeah. Go then!" I said. I could taste the smugness in my voice.

Professor X came in and said Forge was outside taking a call.

"Forge said to me a while a go about this and I think you should do it. You could teleport to any part of the world whenever you want to. It would be a massive improvement to you and your powers" He explained to me.

This got me. I nodded and the professor turned and wheeled himself off towards his office.

(3rd Person POV)

Mystique wheeled her self off in the direction of Xavier's room. When she got there she morphed her self into Forge and stood next the unconscious man that was the Xavier.

_Everything going to plan so far._

She came out and put her phone away with the real Forges transporter in her hand. Kurt willingly put it on mumbling about making his inducer having less glitches and waterproof.

"Ready?" Mystique said her voice mimicking Forge's.

"Yeah sure."

"Try to transport to lets say outside the mansion. That's outside your range I think." She said.

_C'mon. Transport already!_

Her thoughts were answered a small 'poof' could be heard and Kurt was no where to be seen. She smiled and turned to her original form and fled the mansion. She only made it past the defences and had to change form many times.

"And so it begins." Mystique said, barely above a whisper.

* * *

Review?

I don't know who often I'll update…


	2. Why are you in my room?

I own nothing. Yay me

(Faye's/Fay's POV)

I turned up the volume on full blast and my head swayed with the music.

BAMF

_What the hell?_

I jumped off my bed. The sound came from underneath my bed, even with my volume on full I could that sound. As I investigated, I hesitantly stuck my head into the open space. I saw a man - no wait boy. No wait - he was blue. What was he? I carefully reached under and tapped him on the shoulder. He seemed to be unconscious so I pulled him out and put one of my pillows under his head. I took this moment to take in his form: Blue skin with darker blue hair and wearing a red and black suit.

I didn't see him awake as he grabbed my wrist and pressed an cold object into my hand "Call my people." He whispered to me and fell back limp. He had a thick German accent.

I stared at the communicator in my hand. I started fiddling around it until I hit a button and the interference stopped and I started to talk into it.

"Hello? Hello is anyone there?" There was about 5 minutes of this before I really got pissed.

"Is someone does not pick up this thing right now I swear to God…!" I yelled psychopathically down the radio.

Then there was a reply.

"How the hell did you get on this channel? Who the hell are you?" A grim husky male voice came through. Clearly American against my British voice.

"Err… Well I got someone here. A boy. He is blue and he-"

"Shit" I heard down in my ear. "Kid, where are you?" Finally, getting somewhere.

"Kid? Thanks. I'm in England. London to be exact."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. We will lock on to this transmitter."

"You better hurry up it's almost eleven here. Yo- Oh shit!"

While I was talking to this man I turned my attention away from the unconscious boy until I heard some coughs and splutters.

"Oh shit!" I repeated and I dropped the radio just as screams and yells were bursting from the receiver.

The young blue man was convulsing on floor in a spasm. He thrashed around on my floor and didn't seem to want to stop.

Beads of sweat dropped down his face but he seemed to have stopped for now. Hopefully.

As I checked he was okay, I picked up the communicator.

"He had a fit. You need to get here. Now!" I screamed through it. "And, who are you people?"

"We are no one of concern. We will tell you everything when we get there. We are crossing over the Atlantic as we speak." A new voice rang out. It was British.

"Nice to hear a familiar voice."

"Hmm. I'm sure. Apologies for Logan. He likes to get straight to the point. How is Kurt?"

"He's fine. For the minute. He is in a deep sleep. Took all my sheets and blankets though." I chuckled to myself, unaware that I was starting to ramble.

"We've scanned your location. There isn't anywhere to land near to you except a field half a mile away. Keep the line open." Logan said.

"Straight to the point I see." This guy was annoying me now.

Thank God my parents were not in. Think of the massacre.

I kept with him until a heard a knock and my door. As I flung open the door, the people I saw were unreal. One stood in front of the rest with metal spikes coming from his hand standing next to a bald man in a wheelchair. Hell yeah I was scared. But I didn't let it take over me. Behind them was a group of teens. Maybe some older kids. There was a gorilla or ape who was blue as well.

_Maybe related to Kurt._

As I quickly scanned around the group that was at my door, I noticed they were all wearing leather or some type of skin type clothing. Lovely.

"Wow. You could at least TRY and be subtle. Come in. Just be quiet. Err… I don't know how you'll get up." I said to the bald man.

Suddenly, the red-head closed her eyes and the man floated up.

"Or… That works to" I said bluntly. "The blue dude's upstairs in the first room you see when you get to the top. I'm sure you can find your own way. Oh and touch my guitar and your dead."

"Can I speak to you?" The man said as he wheeled himself towards my kitchen.

"Yeah sure." What else could I say 'no and get the hell out my house'?

"Do you know who we are? Have you heard of us?" He asked me.

"Your Professor Xavier. You have a team in Bayville called the X-men. They are here now. You are mutants. You have powers of telepathy. Kurt can transport to short distance. Jean is the Phoenix, she has such a future and it comes so soon. Logan, what a horrible life he has lead so far, the pain - how has he lived? But things will look up for him. I can feel it. Kitty Pryde. Walks through walls… How unique. Ororo Monroe can manipulate weather. I'm almost jealous. Cyclops. I pity him. Wearing glasses the rest of his life. But soon he won't."

I felt my eyes glaze over. I felt light-headed and had to dig my fingers into the wood or the counter. As I returned to planet earth, I saw Professor X looking at me strangely with the team behind him looking at me intently especially Logan. But he was looking at me with sadness. Kurt was carried by the big furry dude (who I found out was Hank) bridal style.

"Oh my God." I said below a whisper. "You have what you wanted. Now leave." I sneered. Something had happened to me and didn't want it to happen again. It felt like I reached out to everyone in the house and knew everything about them.

"Are you sure? You had-"

"LEAVE" I yelled. My face jerked to Xavier. "And, get out of my head." I sneered.

"Hey listen bub you cant talk to him that way." Logan sneered.

"NO you listen 'bub' get the fuck out of my house before I make you!" I said, calmly but sternly.

Suddenly his metal claws shot out and crossed my arms unimpressed. He turned and left probably back to where ever the hell he was before. The others followed suit. Some shaking their heads. The professor looked solemn.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew he heard me.

I'm not one for author notes. The paragraphs do get longer by the way :)

Fairly long chapter next time...


	3. Pullups, Freedom and Family

Soo its after apocalypse and 3 and a half years later. So rogue, Kurt, kitty and the younger ones are around 17/18 and Cyclops & Jean is 19/20.

I am so sorry! I have been doing stuff and I've had no time to write!

Thank You to all my reviewers and subscribers. I love you guys :3

* * *

_3 years later…_

_97,98, 99, 100._

I put down the weights and I climbed onto my bed on the side of my cell. Being in juvenile hall for the past 2 and a half years, I found out loads of things I could do. Except escape. Duh. I grabbed the pipe that I yanked down further from the ceiling and pulled my body into a pull-up.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

"Oi Faye! You got some visitors!" The warden yelled down the corridor.

I momentarily stopped to yell "Whatever!" and carried on.

_5,6,7,8..._

The people who came round the corner to my cell shocked me. It had been three and a half years. I could hardly recognise them in that short time. I didn't think they knew it was me neither. It was Professor Xavier, Jean Gray, Scott Summers and Logan.

"Oh. Look who it is. Come to ruin my life even more? Excuse me if I don't stop." I spat.

_9,10,11,12..._

"So what do you want?" I said, getting straight to the point.

_13,14,15,16..._

"We want you to join our team." Scott said.

"Well Cyclops." I paused.

_17,18._

"Why would you want me to do that? I'm no one special. Hell I'm in juvenile hall!" I joked.

_19,20,21.._

"Well, you have special properties. Your like us. A mutant."

"Oh my God! Your still on about 3 years ago. Aren't you?" I asked, still repeating the easy task I did every day.

Believing it didn't happen.

_22,23,24._

"Yes we are. We think you posses a unique ability and-" I cut Jean off, I couldn't stand her anymore.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather stay here."

"LOOK! We are offering you freedom and all you have to do is come to America with us!" Logan growled to me.

_25,26,27,28_

"Wow. He speaks. Look fine! I'll go with you! I'll only end up coming back here anyway!" I spoke clearly.

"Now if you don't mind." I signalled them to leave. I heard Jean muttering under breath about 'wasted time'.

"We will pick you up in a few days." The professor said and followed the rest of the team.

_29,30,31,32,33,34,35..._

_2 days later…_

The cell opened up and I stepped out and heard the cell shudder shut for the last time. Well, last time for a while anyway. As I walked along, I heard the boys jeering at me. I heard a few 'congrats' and a few 'lucky bitch'. Oh well. I'm out any way. An officer escorted me down to the bottom floor. Yeah I know I was in juvie for a few years but jeez I don't need to be escorted in a lift!

As I reached down there the whole team was there, every single one of them.

"Wow, I'm so going to go berserk, kill every one of you and make a run for it. Aren't I?" I sighed.

"We wanted to meet you. I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Ha-" I cut the bug furry ape-man off. I think meeting mutants again had my 'powers' starting up again.

"Hank. I know. I need to go back to my house for clothes. If they still fit me." Hank looked confused but nodded.

"So. Let's go. Now. These are the only clothes that I have and lets face it. it's an orange jumpsuit. It's the end of November." I muttered. But then it hit me. What was the day? "What's the date?"

"It's December. The ninth." Scott said to me.

Tears built in my eyes and I refused to let them fall.

"Wow. I've turned 18 almost a week ago." For the first time I felt empty, I lost years of my life and I didn't even realise it. I didn't even know what I looked like!

I didn't want anybody to say anything to me so I turned around and walked towards the plane and let a few tears down my face.

As we got on the jet (whoa!), I was instructed to sit at the back and put the seat belt on. Time seemed to zoom away as the next time I looked out the window, I saw the familiar estate. As the plane came to a halt and hovered above the ground I snapped my seatbelt off and bolted to the door and flung it open. I could feel the rest of the team trying to get after me but shook them off. I had more than 2 years of energy inside me.

I banged on the door of my house so hard I'm surprised I hadn't smashed a hole in it.

The door opened with my mum behind it. Not looking impressed. But she looked happy and relieved as she noticed it was me and I swung my arms around her neck and sobbed into her neck.

Logan's POV

I saw the kid run up to the house and I leapt after. She could escape. The last thing we need is another rogue on our hands. One is enough. She banged on the door so hard I could hear it from the plane. Heightened senses or not, it was loud. Damn kid. A woman came out and Faye leaped into her arms and cried.

Faye's POV

I was so happy. I saw my mother, father and sister and spent a while speaking to them.

"I'm going to pack. I'll let them explain" I trudged up the stairs, vaguely remembering my way. I looked into my room and everything was where I left it. My guitar (which I spent around 3 years just learning how to play) , my old calendar from years ago still hung on my wall and my bed was still in its place.

* * *

Oh my gosh. That is long for me. Hehe.

Im sorry its rubbish. If youre like 13 or 14 your writing isn't going to be as good if you are 19+. If that makes sense.


End file.
